Rennali Sunwhisper
Rennali Analisa Sunwhisper - commonly referred to by her title of Lady Sunwhisper - is the Grand Duchess of Quel'Athillien and the defunct duchess of Mytheth Asari, the ancient home of her household. Born the fourth child of her father Achardirion Sunwhisper and the youngest daughter of her mother Galdris Rosefury, her elder brothers were Velroth Sunwhisper and Lurvantis Sunwhisper who would become known through the infantile Azeroth as the finest Elven swordsmen, whereas herself, would grow to become one of the most influential and controversial women of her time. Appearance Remarked for her beauty, Rennali typifies the very best and the most normative of her vainglorious race. Pale blonde hair the color of fine champagne with a shock of gold is kept long and meticulous. More recently, she has taken to keeping small braids woven in intricate designs with beads, feathers and pins to flatter her status of nobility. Beneath the pleats of her hair are a pair of wide blue eyes haloed by long dark lashes and carrying with them a healthy arcane glow. To emphasize their color, the lightest touch of a charming color resides on the apples of her cheeks much in the same color as her cupid's bow lips. Personality Having grown up in a household where the expectation was perfection, Rennali has an overdeveloped sense of loyalty to uphold the glorification of her household. Through her father's wishes, she was given an exemplary education and excelled more at philosophy and scholarly works than she did at swordplay. Much like her father, she has a shrewd, sophisticated seduction about herself and much like her mother, she has a high respect for the care and progression of her people. Often called a "peacemonger," she sticks to her morals and believes in transparency. Past History The Blood War Thousands of years before Rennali was born, her grandfather, Maelleth Sunwhisper, had been given the coastal plot of land in the northeastern corner of the southern Thalassian province he named Mytheth Asari, or in the commontongue "Mystical Waters." Mytheth Asari had been given to Maelleth Sunwhisper as reward for his family's continued, unwavering loyalty to Dath'Remar Sunstrider. Not too long after Mytheth Asari had become a staple within Quel'Thalas, Maelleth died during a routine sparring match with one of his nephews. At the time of Maelleth's death, he had not left any instructions on who would become the new patriarch of House Sunwhisper. This is when the dark history of the Blood Wars, a civil war in the House of Sunwhisper, began. It began simply enough when there were many lesser houses who had pledged themselves to House Sunwhisper and believed that the eldest son, Malthenir Sunwhisper, should take up the mantle of patriarch. Like his father before him, Malthenir was a well-educated man who had proven himself a capable leader during the Troll Wars; often being the first in and the last out. His greatest selling feature had been the fact he was already married and it would likely be some time before his younger brothers - including that of Rennali's father, Achardirion - would be prepared for such a thing. In spite of Achardirion being considered very young and inexperienced, there were a few who wished to see him take a much stronger militant fist to the great house. In the end, Achardirion conceded to the wisdom of his elder brother to quell the potential of a schism within the house. For his decision, Achardirion was given the highest order in the Dawnwarden - the militant force within Mytheth Asari. Time passed and eventually Malthenir and his wife Selestine Sunwhisper had a child, Belendiel Sunwhisper. Not much after Belendiel had been born, Malthenir had fallen ill. There are some who speculate that his illness was compounded by his wife wishing to place her own son in the line for patriarch, and still, there are those who believe that he was tainted by his overambitious brother Achardirion. Whatever the cause, Malthenir slipped into a magically-induced coma where he remained for much of Belendiel's life. When he had finally come to, he already seemed to accept that he was going to die and it was on his death bed that he begged Achardirion to watch over Belendiel. Still with a deep respect for his brother, Achardirion accepted his position as his nephew's vizier and the day his brother died, he was quick to make the public announcement that as before when he had thrown his lot in with his brother, so he would with his nephew. Not too much after Belendiel had been accepted as the fledgling patriarch, Achardirion had made a fortunate alliance with a budding noble house under Caernir Rosefury. The House of Rosefury had come down from the northern reaches of Quel'Thalas in order to grow their mercantile enterprises. Taking an interest in the economics of industry, he found himself smitten with the idea and soon enough, Lord Rosefury wished to merge with House Sunwhisper on a more formal ground. It was in the summer that Lord Rosefury gave his eldest daughter Galdris to Achardirion as his wife. While the marriage and unity of House Sunwhisper to House Rosefury was viewed as innocuous, Belendiel's mother Selestine viewed it as an attempt at a coups. It was no secret that in his younger years Achardirion was something of a womanizer and already had two illegitimate sons who were older than Belendiel by a far reach and if he was already being accepted into growing houses, it could spell danger for her son, and by proxy herself. The First War The Second War The Third War The Scarlet Crusade The Church of the Holy Light Current History The War in Outland The War in Northrend The Cataclysm and the Return to Stormwind The Abdication and a Black Mark The Building of a Nation The Founding of Quel'Athillien The Excommunication and Enunciation The Court of the Sun The Dalaran Incursion The Quel'Athillien of Today The Sunwhisper Dynasty Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Holy Orthodox Church Category:House Sunwhisper